


Christmas Music

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, Jewish Peter Parker, Multi, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The boys are decorating for Christmas when a debate on the best Christmas song comes up.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendolynejones_stacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/gifts).



Peter sang along to  _ All I Want for Christmas is You _ as they put the tree up. Harry grumbled as Peter sang along. Peter didn’t grow up celebrating Christmas but he celebrated it now as well as Hanakuh so as they were decorating they made sure that Peter had decorations for Hanukah up as well because they wanted him to feel included. Harley laughed as he threw popcorn at Johnny who caught it as Harry reminded them they were supposed to be decorating. 

“Live a bit, Lyman,” Harley said. Harry rolled his eyes as Peter came over and kissed his cheek while holding a mistletoe above his head. Harry pulled Peter closer and kissed the boy properly. 

“Hey aren’t we suppose to be decorating, Loves?” Harley teased his boyfriends. Johnny grinned at the two.

“Yes, we are,” Harry said moving away from Peter. Peter who was blushing. Johnny and Harley kissed Peter’s cheeks before kissing Harry’s cheeks as well before they went to work on the lights on the tree. Peter sighed as All I Want for Christmas ended. Harry knew he was obsessed with the song so there was a chance it would end up playing again. The beginning cords of  _ Run Run Rundolph  _ started playing as Harley smiled. Obviously Harley’s choice. Especially when the song ends up being a country version sang by some male country singer who probably shakes their behind on stage. Peter likes the beat as he started dancing as Harley sang to the song. The group all smiling as they worked on deocating the house. 

“That has to be one of my favorite christmas songs,” Harley said.

“Mariah Carey’s All I want for Christmas is the best christmas song though,” Peter said.

“Can you really give a opinion on that?” Johnny teased. 

“Can you?” Peter asked. 

“The best Christmas song as to be Jingle Bell Rock,” Johnny said.

“Let’s be honest Run Run Rudolph is a really good song,” Harley said. Harry wants to laugh but the three begin to bicker before they turn to Harry.

“What is the best Christmas song?” Peter asked Harry. 

“That’s a opinionated question so it is different depending on who you are asking,” Harry said. “In my opinion it’s Kelly Clarkson’s Underneath the Tree.”

“I don’t think I have heard this song,” Johnny said.

“Oh I remember that one. I used to play it all the time and you used to say you hated it,” Peter said. Harry blushed. Peter realized then that he played it so much because he wanted Harry to like it.

“You let me play it because you wanted to spend time with me you big sap,” Peter said before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Maybe,” Harry said. 

“I think we should play Underneath the Tree then for Harry,” Peter said. The other two agreed as they changed it to the song as Harry blushed as he let the song played for them. Harry didn’t know what to say but then Peter pulled him up to dance and he couldn’t say no to one of his boys. He joined Peter to dance before Johnny took over and started dancing with him. Before he knew it Harley was dancing with him as the four of them were all smiles. Harry wanted to remember this day for the rest of his life as he just danced around to Christmas music with his boys. 


End file.
